New Dominion
by Lahtraya Obsidian Moon
Summary: AU: The fourth tale of The Fallen angel series. A safe home, peace and children on the way...what could go wrong ? Rated M for violence, Mpreg and slash as usual ! Enjoy ! *I own none of the original SPN characters*
1. Chapter 1

**AU: The fourth tale in The fallen Angel series. A dominion of their own, peace with hell and children on the way…what could possibly go wrong ?**

New Dominion.

Chapter One.

The dark angel soars high over their new dominion…his fellow dark angel close by as they wheel towards home. He loves to fly with the other angels but only Raph can truly keep up with him now. They have become closer since Raphael's change, being the only beings of your kind will do that to you. The dark angels land beside 'the peppermint' as Cas says "You will pick it up as you adjust…I did".

"Yeah I just hate that you can sense him and I can't…yet" replied Raphael.

Cas smiles "You will" as they walk into the tent.

His brother nods as he looks around and finds Belial sitting with Dean.

"Cheat…" he grinned.

Cas chuckles "No really I sensed Belial too…he is my second, well next to Dean of course".

"Of course" grinned Raphael as they walked over to their lovers.

Cas licks his lips, thinking how hot his demon looks…a small frown scoots across his face and is gone as he thinks 'When did he stop wear shirts altogether?'.

Oh he had noticed but liked it so much he had just taken it for granted…loved how Dean looked wandering around in nothing but skin tight leather pants or jeans. His mouth watered and he growled low, Dean's head snapped in his direction and he grinned. The demon was up and in his dark angels arms in moments.

"Have fun?" asked Dean as he nuzzled Cas's throat while rubbing against him like a giant cat.

"Not as much as I'm having now" grinned the dark angel as he held his lover tight then vanished.

Belial chuckles "No wonder they bred so easily…they fuck like rabbits".

Raphael laughs and shakes his head "Just trying to set a good example if you ask me".

Belial gives him a look.

"Oh then as Cas's second I had better follow his example" grinned the demon.

"Yes, you better" purred his dark angel as he leant down to kiss Belial.

Legion is completely besotted with Anna…not only does she smell like vanilla and wild roses, her scent gets stronger when they make love. It drives him mad…in such a good way. His face pressed against her throat as he thrusts gently, inhaling her scent as he kisses her softly.

"Oh Legion" moans Anna.

"Drink love…" he whispers.

Anna makes a small incision in his shoulder and drinks.

Her demon continues his slow pace as he whispers to her "I love you, I need you. So beautiful, my lovely rose".

The angel drinks.

**Some time later…**

Dean walks into their tent smiling, he felt very good, very pregnant even though there was nothing to see externally he could feel the life inside him. Could feel the energy it was wrapped in. He stops dead…the look on his dark angels face nothing he'd seen before.

"Cas?" he asks, a little worried.

Then Cas is grinning at him like a mad man "We'll be meeting our son any day now, love".

Dean grins back, eyes going wide as he says "Really? Today…tomorrow?".

"I can't be that specific but it will be a matter of days from now" replied Cas as he winds his arms around his demon.

"I can't wait…have you worked out how this is going to happen?" asked Dean.

"Yes, love I have. Can you feel the energy around him?" replied Cas.

"Yeah I can" said Dean.

"I will have to remove that and then nature will do the rest" replied the dark angel.

"Remove it how?" asked Dean.

Cas smiled "I will have to cut you open and take it out…I didn't think you'd mind".

His demon grins "Hell no…I'm going to enjoy it".

Cas chuckles and kisses his demon deeply thinking 'Kinky demon'.

'Yes and your fucking this kinky demon' Dean thought back.

'Constantly' thought Cas.

The kiss breaks as Dean giggles.

"What's so funny?" asked Cas.

"You…" replies the demon with a grin.

"I was serious" said Cas.

"I know and I love the fact that you can't keep your hands off me. I feel the same way about you love" replied Dean.

"You know you'll always be the sexiest being I've ever laid eyes on" said Cas.

His demon looks at him lovingly.

"Don't use my mirror much do you beautiful?" replied Dean.

"I doubt anyone will like it" said Gabe.

"Why not 'the peppermint' stuck didn't it?" countered Sam.

"That's a tent not an entire dominion" replies Gabriel.

"Well I love it and if you don't suggest it I'll do it for you Angel" retorted Sam.

"Fine but if they all hate it I'm not speaking to you for a month" said Gabe.

"There are better things to do with your mouth anyway" grinned Sam.

His angel slaps him playfully "Sammy" he exclaims.

The demon grins.

"Seriously Gabe…Serenity is perfect" said Sam "They'll all love it, you'll see"

***All reviews welcome. Sorry for the short chapter my brain is seriously sleep deprived…but I know how you rabid readers love your updates so here it is* **


	2. Chapter 2

New Dominion.

Chapter Two.

The colony had gathered in 'the peppermint' to hear the news Cas and Dean have for them.

"Our son will be arriving in the next few days" grinned Cas.

"We haven't even come up with a name for his species yet" said Anna.

"No not as yet but there is still time" replied Cas.

"Speaking of naming things…" said Sam.

Gabriel elbows his demon.

"Yes Sam you have a suggestion?" asked Cas.

"Nah Gabe had an idea about what to call this dominion" replied Sam.

"Oh…what is it Gabe?" asked Dean.

"It was just a thought…it's ok if no one likes it" said Gabriel.

"Come on Gabe…what is it?" said Dean.

"Well I thought…Serenity" replied Gabe.

"Gabriel it's perfect" said Rachel.

"Yeah Gabe…it so fits what we have here" added Asmodeus.

"I agree…I like it" said Cas.

"Me too, it gets my vote" added Dean.

Nods, yes's and mine too all combine to make Gabriel blush.

"See Angel, told you they'd love it" said Sam.

"So we are all agreed…our dominion shall be known as Serenity" declared the first dark angel.

The whole colony nod and say yes making Gabe blush and grin at the same time. Sam finds his reaction adorable and tells him so.

"Um I have a suggestion for a species name" said Legion.

"What is it?" asked Cas.

"It is Latin for fourth kind…Quartum Genus" replied the demon.

"Shouldn't it be third kind?" asked Sam.

"No, he's right it's fourth" said Gabe.

"Huh…how?" replied Sam.

"Angels and demon are the first and second kinds, dark angel the third" said Belial.

"Oh…right yeah" says Sam shaking his head at his own stupidity.

"Any objections?" asked Cas.

They think a moment and no one has any so the dark angel says "Then we have a species name for our children…Quartum Genus they shall be" declared Cas.

A few other minor things were discussed before the meeting broke up and the colony went about their day.

**Two days later…**

The dark angel woke before Dean did…his new senses alerting him to the fact that it was time before the pain had even woken his demon. He lays watching Dean sleep for a moment then leans in and nibbles his ear as he whispers "It's time".

Dean moans and shifts in his sleep, he snuggles closer to Cas a small smile on his face suddenly his eyes are open and he says "It is?".

"Yes, love you'll feel it any moment now" replied Cas tenderly.

And sure enough, moments later pain torn through the demon making him gasp and moan.

The dark angel sits up as he says "I've got you love, stretch out and hold as still as you can, the quicker we get him out the better it will be for both of you".

Dean nods and lays flat on his back a pained smile on his face as he says "I love you Cas".

"I love you too Dean. Ready?" replies Cas.

"Yes lover, bring our son into Serenity" said Dean.

Cas takes a deep breathe, blinks, looks down at his demon and moves a hand over his abdomen. He can feel the pulsing of the energy that enfolds their son, knows he must wait for the right time and says "Almost there love, does it hurt?".

"Yes…but you know me, I like it" smiled Dean.

"Yeah I know…relax love, I have to open you up now" replies Cas.

His demon relaxes, total trust in his dark angel and he nods for Cas to go ahead.

The dark angel concentrates, carefully he uses his will to cut Dean open.

A shuddering moan escapes his demons lips and he smiles thinking 'Only my demon could get off on this'.

Cas uses his new power to take hold of the energy and gently remove it…it rises up out Dean, a faint red glow emanating from it. Cas cups his hands around the energy ball and moves off the bed slowly. His demon props himself up on his elbow so he can see what's happening, the wound in his abdomen healing already. The dark angel moves into a clear space near the bed, lets go of the ball and slowly steps back. The energy ball floats of it's own accord, it pulses as it does…the light getting brighter. Cas sits on the edge of the bed, Dean has crawled over next to him and they hold each other as they watch.

"What now?" asks Dean.

"Watch…this won't take long" replies Cas.

Almost before he'd finished the sentence the ball glows very bright and doubles in size. Dean gasps, eyes going wide. The dark angel grins, knowing he is seeing more of this process than his demon. He is seeing their son grow within the energy ball and is quite surprised when he realises that he will not be a baby when born.

"Oh…I wasn't expecting that" he says.

"What…what's wrong?" asks Dean starting to panic.

"Nothing love, he's fine…just a little older than we thought" replied Cas.

"Older…what the fuck Cas?" asked Dean.

"I was expecting an infant…he will be the human equivalent of a six year old when this is done…amazing" replied Cas.

Dean doesn't know if he's happy about that or not he had kinda liked the idea of caring for a baby.

'As long as he's healthy…I don't care how old he is when he comes out of that' thought Dean with a shrug.

"Are you ok, love?" asks Cas.

"Yeah…just a little shocked is all" replied Dean.

"Me too Dean…I had no idea this would happen" said Cas.

The red glow brightens to the point that they have to look away from it…the air around the ball trembles then suddenly the energy explodes in a brilliant flash and is gone.

In it's place stands a young boy, hair the same colour as Dean's and when he looks up at them…eyes as blue as Cas's. He smiles at them.

Dark angel and demon are up off the bed in seconds and wrapping their son in a double hug.

"Hello son" says Cas.

"Look at you…your perfect" coo's Dean as they hug him.

The child hugs them back, a small arm around each and says "So glad to be out of there it was all cramped".

Cas bursts out laughing as Dean pulls back to look at their son a stunned look on his face.

Seeing Dean's look the boy quickly says "Not you mum…the ball".

"Oh…" was all Dean could say.

"Welcome to Serenity, Azriel" says Cas proudly.

"Thanks dad…can't wait to see everything" replies his son.

The Quartum Genus moves out of his parents arms and stretches as he smiles at them.

"So are you hungry?" asks Dean.

Azriel nods "Yes mum I am".

"Then lets get you fed" smiled Dean as he reached down to pick his son up.

Azriel reaches up and wraps his arms around Dean's neck as he's picked up. He leans in and plants a kiss on his mothers cheek making Dean grin.

"Coming love?" asks Dean.

"Of course, love…wouldn't miss introducing our son to the rest of the family now would I?" replies the dark angel as he wraps an arm around Dean.

"Bet their as shocked as we are" says Dean.

Cas laughs and nods.

"Shocked at what?" asked Azriel.

"At how big you are sweetie…we were expecting a baby" replies Dean tenderly.

"Oh…" says Azriel.

"Not that it matters…you're here now and we love you so much" added Cas.

His son's eyes light up as he says "So you don't mind that I'm big?".

"Of course not sweetie…we're glad your healthy and strong and finally here with us" replied Dean.

Azriel nods and grins.

"Lets get this one fed" says Cas.

Dean teleports them to 'the peppermint' and they walk inside, half the colony are already there. Gabriel turns, see's them and gasps as he drops the plate in his hand in shock.

Sam turns to see what's wrong with his angel and he too gasps then says "What the fuck?".

"Sam…watch your mouth in front of our son" grins Cas.

***All reviews welcome ! I did not ask for suggestions on their son's name as the moment Dean got pregnant it was going to be Azriel…no idea why it just was. Hope you enjoyed the twist in the Mpreg…I don't do normal !***


	3. Chapter 3

New Dominion.

Chapter Three.

Stunned silence fills the tent as the colony stares at the child in Dean's arms.

"Cas can you call everyone else I really want them all to meet Az at the same time" asked Dean.

"Of course, love" replies the dark angel as he turns and walks back out of the tent.

Cas raises his voice and lets it echo as he calls the rest of the colony, in moments they are all at 'the peppermint'.

None of them can stop staring at him and he snuggles his face into his mothers shoulder.

"Everyone…we'd like you to meet our son, Azriel" said Dean proudly.

Silence…stunned looks then Raphael steps forward and says "Hello Azriel, welcome to Serenity".

The boy turns his face toward the voice, a small smile on his lips and says "Hello".

A collective gasp.

"Cas…how is this possible?" asked Balthazar.

"I'm assuming it's part of his demon side…their not born but made and I'd say they are spawned older than a human birth" replied Cas looking to the demons for confirmation.

Belial nods "Yeah he's right…we are spawned older".

"So all the Quartum Genus will be children not babies?" asked Gabriel.

"Yes, Gabe…it looks that way" replied Cas.

Meanwhile Dean had carried Azriel over to the food tables and was letting him pick what he wanted. Sam wandered over to them "Hey…I'm your uncle Sam" he says as the boy looks at him.

"Hello uncle Sam" replies Azriel with a smile as he leans out of Dean's arms to hug Sam.

Sam hugs him back.

"Take him for minute will you Sammy" asks Dean.

"Sure" replies Sam as he lifts his nephew out Dean's arms.

"Thanks…kinda hard to fill a plate and hold such big boy" grinned Dean at his son.

Azriel grins back and says "Mum doesn't mind me being big though".

"Of course not your mum loves you" says Sam.

"I know uncle Sam…he told me already" replied Azriel.

Sam can't help but chuckle.

"What's so funny?" asks Cas as he walks up to them.

"Your son" grinned Sam.

The dark angel grins broadly as he says "Of course he is…he's my son and I'm hilarious" as he winks at Azriel.

The boy laughs and holds out his arms to his father who takes him from Sam.

Cas follows Dean to a table, places their son on a chair and sits down beside him.

The colony mingle around them…not too close so that the Quartum Genus isn't overwhelmed.

Cas looks up at them as they hesitate "It's ok…come say hello, he won't bite".

That gets a laugh from them all.

"We should let him eat first" says Rachel.

"I can do both" pipes up Azriel.

More laughter.

An hour later Azriel knows everyone's names and which couples are which. He leans in and says quietly to his father "Does uncle Raphael know he's pregnant?".

Cas stares at his son.

"Only just though…" adds Azriel.

"You can see it?" asked Cas.

"Yep…but only just" replies Az.

'He's twice as powerful as I am' thought Cas with a grin.

"I don't think so…would you like to tell them the good news or should I?" said Cas wanting to show off his son.

"I will…uncle Belial, uncle Raphael can you come here I want to tell you something" said Azriel.

The couple walk over to where Cas and Az are sitting.

"What's up little one?" asked Belial.

"Uncle Raph is pregnant…only just though, maybe two days" said Azriel very seriously.

The demon and the second dark angel look to Cas who shrugs and says "He's got better eyes than me".

"I'll say" replies Belial "Your sure about this Azriel?".

"Yep…very" says the Quartum Genus.

Raphael plops into the nearest chair a happily shocked look on his face. Belial grins and turns to find his brother as he calls out "Hey Sammy…we were right. Who ever bottoms the most gets pregnant" with a grin.

"Bel…" snaps Raph.

"What?" shrugs his demon.

"Not in front of Azriel" frowns Raph.

"It's ok uncle Raph…I know what ever mum and dad know" said Az blushing a little.

"Just like a demon" grins Belial.

Azriel nods.

Only Cas see's the horrified look on Dean's face and he moves to wrap his demon in his arms so their son won't see that look. "Love…what is it" asked Cas softly.

"I maybe a demon but that doesn't mean I want our son knowing about the things we do in bed" whispers Dean.

"I know, love but there's nothing we can do. He was born with our collective knowledge…he is a new species after all" replies Cas softly.

"Not the point and you know it. How can I look him in the eye knowing he knows?" said Dean.

"Mum…" says Az.

Cas moves a little so they can look at their son.

"Yes sweetie" replies Dean blushing.

"Your thinking like a human" stated Azriel.

Dean's mouth falls open in shock.

Cas chuckles and says "He's right you know…you are thinking the way a human would, lover".

Dean shakes his head "Great…hours old and your already ganging up on me with your father".

The dark angel hugs his demon, kissing ear as he does.

"We're not ganging up on you mum…we just agree on this. I maybe hours old but I'm not…if that makes sense" replied Az.

"Yes Az, I know…it's your demon side" says Dean.

"So don't be embarrassed…you love each other, I know that too" grinned Azriel.

Dean grins then and feels a lot better.

"See, love nothing to be ashamed of" added Cas.

Dean nods.

"So can you tell if we're having a girl or boy?" asked Raphael to change the subject.

"No…not yet it's way too early. Give it two…three months and I'll be able to tell then" replied Azriel.

"Just let us know when you can tell for sure hey Az" said Belial.

"Of course, uncle Belial…I'll let you both know as soon as I can tell" replied Az.

Cas and Dean grin proudly.

'He's is so your son' thinks Dean.

'Like there was any doubt' Cas thinks back making his demon grin.

"Dad…" says Azriel.

"Yes son?" replies Cas.

"Can we go flying…my wings need to be stretched and used" says Azriel.

The dark angels face lights up as he says "Of course we can son…would you like uncle Raph to come too?".

"Yeah…I can out fly you both then" grinned Az.

"And there's the Dean in him…cheeky as" says Belial.

They all laugh at that.

"Come on then…lets see what you can do" says Raphael as he gets up and heads outside.

Once they are all standing in an open space, Cas says "Ready?".

Raphael and Azriel nod.

Dean gasps as his son takes off quicker than his father and uncle.

'He has to be twice as fast as Cas' thinks Dean proudly.

"Holy fuck…I didn't even see him move, Dean" says Belial in awe.

"That's my boy" grins Dean.

***All reviews welcome ! I hate the whole waiting for them to grow up part of bringing children into my fic's so yes I took this perfect opportunity to cheat…like our couples need to be restricted by infants bah, screw that !***


End file.
